The LTE protocols define wireless data communication standards to allow high speed exchange of data over wireless data networks. A portion of the wireless spectrum has been licensed for use by such data networks. To increase communication speeds, devices may also transmit via a second carrier in an unlicensed portion of the spectrum, using LTE carrier aggregation protocols.